


Faith and Trust

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Begging, Cock Warming, Crying, Dom Claude, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Mitch, Sub Travis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Mitch is half a world away from his Doms, but Travis swears Claude will treat him right.





	Faith and Trust

“You’re sure?” Mitch asks nervously, grabbing Travis’ arm before he can knock on Claude’s door. 

 

“Yeah, man. I’m sure. G’s a good Dom and he’s your captain for now, you know? He’ll take care of you.” 

 

Mitch hangs back as Travis knocks, feeling awkward when Claude opens up and surprise flickers over his face before he smiles. “Alright, boys?” 

 

“Is it okay if we come in, Claude?” Claude’s gaze darkens a little at the phrasing, but he doesn’t answer right away, instead meeting Mitch’s eyes over Travis’ shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, come in,” Claude says at last, holding the door open for them and hanging the Do Not Disturb sign on the handle before letting it swing shut. 

 

Travis doesn’t hesitate to kick off his shoes and pull off his socks, padding over to the bed to sit primly on the edge of it. Claude laughs softly, and Travis’ blushes at the sound. 

 

“Always eager, huh, kid.” Claude crosses the room to ruffle his teammate’s hair, smiling when Travis leans into the touch like a cat. “Take your clothes off and get back into position for me.” 

 

Claude leaves Travis to strip, and Mitch shuffles nervously under the unfamiliar weight of this dom’s eyes. He does his best to keep still as Claude looks at him, gaze assessing; of course, Claude already knows his limits, his likes and dislikes, just as he does for everyone on the team. He’s captain after all, so Mitch isn’t worried about that, but it’s been a long time since he’s subbed for anyone outside of the team. 

 

“Can you come here?” Claude opens his arms, a clear invitation that Mitch takes. Claude’s shorter than him, but strong, big like older hockey players tend to be. It feels good to be held tight for the first time since they got knocked out of playoffs. Mo and Gards and Matt are half a world away and Mitch knew he needed to go down. He shivers when Claude nuzzles his cheek, beard scratchy-soft against Mitch’s skin. “Good. Undress for me, Mitch?” 

 

Claude brushes a kiss to Mitch’s cheek before stepping back, and Mitch can feel his cheeks heat as much from that as from pulling off his clothes. He folds them out of habit, setting them on top of the low dresser and earning himself a chuckle from Claude. “Clean. I like that. Most of my boys are heathens.” 

 

“Matt - Matt always makes us fold things beforehand,” Mitch shrugs, but can’t quite keep himself from folding his arms protectively over his chest. 

 

“We just take after Claude.” Travis smirks at first, but his laugh turns into a yelp when Claude reaches out to sharply tweak a nipple. 

 

“Brat.” 

 

Claude circles around the bed, climbing up and settling in the middle against the headboard and he holds a hand out toward Mitch. Forcing himself to drop his arms, Mitch follows the unspoken order and steps up to the bed, letting Claude guide him onto it, ending up curled up against his side. He’s warm and solid and Mitch finds himself snuggling into Claude’s arms before he can really think about it. Travis tries to twist around to look at them, but Claude clucks at him. 

 

“No looking. You stay right there until I say otherwise.” 

 

Travis grudgingly turns back around, fisting his hands in the covers beside him. Mitch can feel the soft snort Claude gives, but he’s already drifting under the attention of the Dom. A firm hand strokes long his back, and Claude turns his head enough to brush his lips along Mitch’s forehead. Gingerly, those brushes drift downward until Mitch tilts his head enough to let their mouths meet. Claude takes carefully, guiding the kiss but Mitch like it that way and he gives easily beneath Claude’s lips. It’s nice, and Claude ends up rolling them a little so that Mitch is beneath him as they kiss. 

 

They’re interrupted eventually by a whine from Travis. “G, please?” 

 

“What’d I say, Travis?” It’s a little gratifying to Mitch that Claude already sounds breathless as he speaks. 

 

“Yes, sir.” Travis’ response is glum, but he obeys nonetheless. 

 

Claude sits back up then, and he coaxes Mitch up to settle between his legs. Mitch shivers at the sensation of Claude’s clothes against his naked back and ass, but he loves the feeling of strong thighs bracketing his own and the hot swell of Claude’s cock pressed up against him. 

 

“Alright. Come here, Travis.” 

 

Obviously trying to not seem eager, Travis climbs up the bed until he’s straddling both Claude and Mitch. His thighs are stretched wide, thick and strong and Mitch wants to touch. Claude seems to sense it, because he runs his own hands over Mitch’s sides. 

 

“You can touch him. Travis, hands off. Put them behind your back.” 

 

Mitch freezes when Travis’ narrows his eyes, lip curling in a look that Mitch has only seen on the ice. 

 

“Travis. That’s five.” There’s a beat of silence while Travis just looks at Claude and - “Ten. Fifteen. Twe-” Claude doesn’t quite get the word out before Travis folds his arms behind his back. “That’s still twenty. You can do better for me.” 

Reaching out tentatively, Mitch trails his fingers over the outside Travis’ thighs, rubbing at the tense muscle and up to this hips. The inside is softer, and Travis shivers when Mitch adds a little nail in the touch. He stays away from Travis’ cock, steadily hardening as Mitch touches him, leaning up so he can reach Travis’ nipples. He jerks when Mitch pinches at the one Claude had punished earlier, and pinching the other finally ekes out a soft sound. 

 

“Move up, Travis,” Claude orders. He tucks a bottle of lube into Mitch’s hand as Travis repositions himself. “Open him up.” 

 

The angle’s a little off, but Mitch manages with a little help from Claude, who pulls him up just enough to allow him to reach between Travis’ legs.  A single fingertip goes in easy, Travis purposefully clenching around it until Mitch nudges it in further. 

 

“Give him another.” 

 

Mitch can’t imagine Travis is ready for that, but listens to Claude. Two makes Travis grunt, hole fluttering around Mitch’s fingers. 

 

“Go on. Get him open. You know how, eh?” 

 

“Yes, Claude,” Mitch murmurs. He’s prepped other guys on the team for their doms, and it’s easy to settle into the rhythm of stretching Travis. Mitch uses plenty of lube at Claude’s prompting, and it’s only when Travis is rolling down to meet the thrusts of Mitch’s fingers that Claude tells him to pull out. 

 

“Travis, you can use your hands long enough to get settled on Mitch’s cock.” 

 

Mitch moans softly then, the sound turning deeper when Travis takes him in hand and lines the head of Mitch’s dick up with his hole. It takes a couple of stops and starts for Travis to take Mitch all the way, but he settles over Mitch’s hips soon enough. Travis’ face is pink, mouth open a little on a shallow pant, but he puts his arms back behind his back as soon as his ass meets Mitch’s thighs. 

 

“Good boys. Gimme your hand, Mitch.” Claude spreads lube across Mitch’s palm, helping him to cup it to keep from spilling. “You’re gonna stroke Travis’ cock for me. No coming, either of you.” 

 

With curious fingers, Mitch gives Travis a tentative stroke. He plays with pressure and speed; Travis likes it tight like Matty does, turns out, but slow like Mo. A little twist at the top makes him jerk, his balls snug up against his body and Mitch does it every other stroke until - 

 

“Stop.” 

 

“Claude,” Travis whines, hips stuttering to try to reach Mitch’s retreating hand. 

 

“You come when I say,” is the only answer Travis gets, and Mitch shivers as Travis tightens around him. Claude waits a few minutes until Travis calms before giving Mitch permission to touch him again. 

 

Travis gets increasingly more desperate every time Claude orders Mitch to stop jerking him when he’s just shy of coming. Mitch loses count of all the times he’s stopped, mind hazy beneath Claude’s firm guidance and the pleasure humming through him as Travis’ squirming makes him squeeze and shift on Mitch’s cock. 

 

“Claude,  _ please, _ ” Travis begs, hips pumping erratically and tearing a moan from Mitch’s mouth. 

 

“You still owe me five, Travis. Remember?” Claude’s words are quiet, but they still make Travis sob, body curled over Mitch as he struggles against himself. “Breathe, kid. You can do it for me, yeah?” 

 

It takes a while before Travis can answer, miserable even as he nods. “Yes, Claude.” 

 

“Go on, Mitch. You can come when you’re ready, but make sure you don’t get him off.” The words set Travis sobbing, little hiccups caught in his throat and they only get louder when Mitch gets more lube and touches his cock again. 

 

Travis is flat out crying by 17, tears rolling down reddened cheeks. Mitch catches himself thrusting but Claude doesn’t chastise him so he lets his body move. He almost,  _ almost _ doesn’t stop in time at 19, forcing Claude to pull his hand away. 

 

“One more. Just one more, Travis. Can you do that for me?” 

 

Even sobbing, Travis nods, body rocking so Mitch’s cock drags ever so slightly in and out of him. Twenty is a shivery, shuddering thing and Mitch  finally breaks. He thrusts up without any coordination, clinging to Travis’ hips as he spills inside him. Mitch falls back against Claude, breathing hard and tears of his own prickling at his eyes. 

 

“Please, Claude, oh God,  _ please, _ ” Travis begs. 

 

Claude sits up, taking Mitch with him, pressed between the other men as Claude takes Travis in hand and jerks him off hard and quick. Travis’ shout when he comes echoes around the room, and he lands on top of Mitch, sobbing quietly. Together, Mitch and Claude wrap him up in their arms, leaning back against the headboard. 

 

“That was so fucking good boys. So fucking good, you’re okay. You’re alright, just breathe for me.” Claude keeps up an endless stream of similar praise, touching them both gently until they settle down enough to move. Mitch ends up on one side of Claude, Travis on the other, and their hands linked on his chest between them. Claude holds them wonderfully tight against him, and Mitch watches sleepily as Travis dozes like that, tear tracks still drying on his cheeks. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts and have more content over at [tumblr](http://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/).


End file.
